


Murder, Moonlight, and Mistletoe (A Murder Mystery Christmas Story)

by CaptainCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCat/pseuds/CaptainCat
Summary: A holiday party at Malfoy Manor turns into a night of mystery and fluff for Hermione and Bellatrix.(A submission for the Bellamione Coven's Secret Santa)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Murder, Moonlight, and Mistletoe (A Murder Mystery Christmas Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Kureha! I hope I did justice to your lovely prompts.

Snow fell slowly from the grey clouds surrounding Hogsmeade. A sole witch watched from inside _The Three Broomsticks_ as large flakes landed on the windowsill. Hermione Granger had spent many December days with Harry and Ron in this very spot while a student at Hogwarts. Now, in her late twenties, the place felt all too familiar as she sat alone, sipping a warm coffee and skimming _The Daily Prophet_. 

Today was the first day she’d had off in months, and she was grateful for the few moments of solitude. In less than an hour she would be attending The Malfoy’s annual Yuletide Party. 

A party at Malfoy Manor was certainly not something Hermione’ would’ve predicted for herself on the last Saturday before Christmas, but Tonks had asked her in modest to come along, and Hermione couldn’t say no. It was a full moon, so Remus wouldn’t be able to accompany his wife to her family’s party, and Hermione wouldn’t wish the burden of going unaccompanied to a party at the Malfoys on her worst enemy, so (much to the dismay of Ron, who Hermione was certain still fancied her years after their break-up) she agreed.

“Wotcher!” A familiar voice pulled Hermione from her thoughts. She frowned, unready to leave the moment of stolen solitude. “Don’t suppose you’ve gotten to the last page of _The Prophet_ yet?”

“No. Why do you ask?” Hermione turned the newspaper to it’s back, trying to determine what Tonks wanted her opinion on.

“It’s just a tiny hint as to why the Ministry is so keen on me reconnecting with my dear ol’ family this Christmas.” Tonks said, sliding into the seat across from her. “There’s a new list of Azkaban releases.”

“Oh!” Hermione’s eyes quickly landed on the list, which took up only the smallest portion of the back page. It wasn’t unusual these days for the Prophet to include a small list of the minor war criminals who were being released as their ten-year sentenced came to an end. Usually, they were Death Eaters who Hermione knew were useless without Voldemort, and didn’t warrant any true fear.

This week’s list was different though. It featured some familiar names. There was Jeremiah Bram who had played a mild role in the Battle of Hogwarts, Walden Dray who was about as stupid as he was evil, and - Hermione’s heart skipped a beat - Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Bloody shocking how quickly ten years goes by, isn’t it?” Tonks made a face. “Also, if you ask me, the blokes at The Prophet need a lesson in advertising. You’d think Bellatrix finishing her ten-year sentences to Azkaban would be front line news.”

“They likely didn’t want to cause a panic...” Hermione muttered, only half paying attention to Tonks. She was focused on the the small description beside Bellatrix’s name:

> _Bellatrix Lestrange was given ten-years in Azkaban after having previously been imprisoned for life. Lestrange’s sentence came after a stay in St. Mungo’s to recover from injuries she sustained in the war, during which time Healers declared her mentally-unfit to be held accountable for her actions._
> 
> _Under the condition of her release, Lestrange is prohibited from using magic._

Hermione remembered clearly the anger her fellow Order members - particularly Neville and Harry - had expressed after Bellatrix’s trial. They had been outraged that she would one day be free to walk the streets of Britain again. Hermione didn’t blame them.

“She’ll be there tonight, then?” Hermione asked, mindlessly rubbing her arm. She could feel the faint outline of the word _Mudblood_ beneath the fabric of her cloak.

“Oh, definitely.” Said Tonks. She was watching Hermione nervously. “Do you still want to come with me? I’ll understand if you don’t. Quite frankly if I didn’t have to go for work I wouldn’t.”

“Don’t be foolish,” Hermione said, though she knew her voice didn’t sound as steady as she wanted it to. “I’m not going to send you there alone. Besides, it’s not as if she’s a threat without magic.”

After catching up over butterbeers and coffee, Hermione exited _The Three Broomsticks_ feeling a little lighter than she had entering it. Snow was still falling, and Hermione felt to most festive she had all month. It was as if she had walked onto the set of one of the Christmas movies her mum loved. There were holly wreaths on the doors, enchanted candles in the trees, and ice statues lining the streets.

“I’ll go first,” Tonks offered once they reached a dead-end street that was lined with fireplaces. “It’s _Malfoy Manor - Main Entrance,_ by the way.”

“Multiple fireplaces?” Hermione asked. She had been to Malfoy Manor once before but didn’t recall how many fireplaces had been there. She had, for good reason, been too preoccupied to take notice of the home’s furnishings.

“Yeah. According to Mum they’ve got quite the home,” Tonks said before stepping into the fireplace that stood before them. “Too bad she refuses to enter it anymore.”

*

When Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor she was not entirely sure she was at the right spot. The gloomy, grey aesthetic from the war was now gone, replaced by beautiful decorations of green, red, and gold. The entrance alone hosted two large Christmas trees, both glowing with candles as enchanted snow fell around them.

Luckily a quick glimpse of Tonks’ hair - turned clashing shades of bright red and green for the holiday season - confirmed to Hermione that she had landed where she intended to.

“I owe you big time, ‘Mione.” Tonks said as she saddled up to the younger witch, wrapping her arm through the crook of Hermione’s elbow. She was eyeing the influx of witches and wizards as she spoke. “Pretty sure this entire party is just Lucius’s arse-kissers and annoying Ministry officials.”

Hermione chortled, but continued to take in the space. She had never seen such a lavish party before.

“Is the mistletoe running away from us?” Hermione asked Tonks, noticing the whizzing plants above their heads. Leaves of mistletoe and holly floated along the ceiling, but unlike other pieces of enchanted mistletoe Hermione had encountered, these branches seemed to be flying away from people whenever they stepped towards them.

“Yeah, I reckon it’s enchanted to only hang over people who have some sort of romantic connection.” Tonks replied, grabbing a drink off a tray from a nearby House Elf. “Notice how that they all keep flying away from Narcissa and Lucius?”

Hermione followed Tonks’ gaze until she spotted the Malfoy couple. Sure enough, the two seemed to be repelling the bits of mistletoe as they walked around the room, unlike another couple in the corner, who were surrounded by the plant.

“Don’t tell me you’re bad-mouthing our host.” An unfamiliar spoke.

Hermione jumped, not expecting anyone else to be listening. Beside her, Tonks stiffened.

Bellatrix Lestrange had somehow appeared before the pair. She looked different than Hermione had ever seen her before. Her hair was elegantly curled tonight, and while her face still looked gaunt she did not have the crazed look in her eyes that Hermione was used to.

“Bella, I told you not to walk away from me - Oh, hello.” A thin blond woman that Hermione immediately recognized as Narcissa Malfoy had practically sprinted towards them before she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening at Tonks and Hermione. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight, Nymphadora. How are you?”

“Fine, thanks.” Tonks answered. The air felt heavier than it had previously; it was clear to Hermione that while Tonks might have agreed to attend the event she had zero interest in reconnecting with her extended family.

“Is your mother coming? I was hoping to see her.” Narcissa asked. She sounded relaxed, as if this impromptu reunion between herself, Tonks, Bellatrix, and Hermione was the most natural thing in the world.

“ ‘Fraid not,” Tonks replied, though she didn’t sound very sorry to Hermione. “She had plans with my Dad.”

“Right. Of course.” Narcissa simply nodded before placing a gentle hand onto Bellatrix’s shoulder. Bellatrix, for her part, had remained silent. She was eyeing Tonks and Hermione suspiciously. “We should excuse ourselves and go say hello to some of your old friends, Bella. I’m sure they’re eager to see you.”

“Where’s the hubby? Is he avoiding your family?” Bellatrix asked Tonks, paying no attention to her sister. “Or is it his time-of-the-month?” 

“He’s at home with our son, actually.” Tonks said. Hermione knew this was a lie as Teddy was spending the night with Harry and Ginny, but she remained silent. She had no interest in supporting Bellatrix’s insult. “I would’ve brought them both with me, but Teddy’s still a bit young to be exposed to war criminals, you see.”

Hermione waited for Bellatrix to react to Tonks’ slight, but instead the older witch simply laughed.

“Like playing with a wolf will be any safer for the itty bitty half-blood,” Bellatrix cooed. 

“I didn’t realize they taught you about child-rearing in Azkaban, Aunty.”

“Enough!” Narcissa reacted to Tonks’ words before Bellatrix could. “Tonight is important for our family. Bella, you promised you’d behave yourself. And you, Nymphadora, shouldn’t be here if your agenda is to insult your own blood. I invited you as a courtesy to Andy, but if you insist on behaving this way I’ll have to ask you and your… _guest_ … to leave.”

Narcissa emphasised the word _guest_ , her eyes locked onto Hermione’s for a second too long.

“Sorry, Narcissa,” Tonks said quickly. Hermione guessed that The Department of Law Enforcement would not be happy if Tonks failed to reconnect with her distant relatives. “I’m happy to be here. I’ll let Mum know that you missed her _and_ dad.”

Hermione couldn’t help but notice the way Tonks emphasised her father, or the way Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed at the mention of her muggleborn brother-in-law.

“Let’s go, Cissy.” Bellatrix said finally. “The air over here feels awfully muddy. I’d hate to catch something from all the dirt.”

But before Bellatrix and Narcissa could walk away, a blood curdling scream filled the room. Somewhere nearby, someone was in a lot of pain.

“What the -” Tonk’s grip tightened on Hermione’s elbow, and both women immediately drew their wands. The magical candles that illuminated the room suddenly flickered, leaving them in total blackness.

“Lumos!” Hermione whispered, but there was no point to the spell. As suddenly as the lights had gone out, they came back on.

In the middle of the Malfoy’s entrance way were two dead bodies - the witch and wizard who had been followed by the mistletoe only moments earlier. Between them sat a piece of parchment.

“There’s a note,” hissed Bellatrix, a crooked finger pointing at the paper.

Lucius, who stood across the room from them, stepped forward to read it aloud.

“I have sealed the perimeter,” He read, his eyes narrowing at the parchment. “From now until sunlight you belong to me. Do not try to leave or send for help - doing so will ensure that you meet an untimely fate. Be forewarned: Only the purest will survive the night.”

Hermione and Tonks locked eyes. This certainly was not the holiday party either of them had expected.


End file.
